theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Flash Wiki
Question "Coming in January 2065 is The Flash: Rebirth, a comic mini-series that brings back Barry Allen. Check the SDCC interview with Geoff Johns and Ethan Van Sciver at Newsarama." What. the. Heck. The Year is changed just a original mistake when it was posted as news. From Rod12 Greetings, from the inhabitants of insanity! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called Ace Cards and Featured Inmates, up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''Talk'' 23:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Related Wiki Hi. Can we add the New 52 site http://new52.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page to related wikis? Just getting started and need to attract editors.UncannyAvenger (talk) 05:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Of course already done and added to the front page of the site here. If you have any questions just let me know and I'll try and help the best I can. From Rod12 :Thanks for the help. Will try to return the favor.UncannyAvenger (talk) 02:02, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Always happy to help. Also wanted to let you know I'm going send you a message later about some advice to help out your site even more. Any time you want to ask me something just send me a message on my talk page. From Rod12 Zoom Theory (Works 100%) Hello everyone, it is everywhere on social medias and on the Flash news, who is Zoom? The THEORY I have for you is going to RETURN YOUR MIND! Everything works at 100% and it is easy to understand, I will use simple words. First of all, let me establish to you the characters. Jay Garrick of Earth 1 = Died at birth, was the twin brother of Hunter Zolomon1 Jay Garrick of Earth 2 = Man locked in Zoom's secret layer with the mask, was the twin brother of Hunter Zolomon2 and was the Flash of Earth 2 Hunter Zolomon 1 = The associate of Zoom and the "false" Jay Garrick we see during the season, was the twin brother of Jay Garrick1 Hunter Zolomon 2 = Zoom, was the twin brother of Jay Garrick2 It may seem weird for your right but here is the theory that would perfectly match the mystery, the tricks and the hints they gave to us throughout the season. THEORY: At the beginning of the Season 2 of the Flash, we see 2 people fighting, Zoom and The Flash of Earth 2, when the black hole occurs, The Flash of Earth 2 or Jay Garrick of Earth 2 is sucked up to Earth 1. But where did he actually went on Earth 1? And what if before Jay Garrick of Earth 2 could talk to anyone, Zoom or Hunter Zolomon from Earth 2 would have captured Jay, brought him back to Earth 2 and locked him up in a speedster cage just like Barry Allen was because he was angry at him since he was a speedster too. Zoom is actually Hunter Zolomon2 that was angry at his twin brother Jay Garrick2 because he was a speedster and Zoom wanted to be the only speedster in the world. Basically, we never saw where did Jay Garrick 2 arrived went he was sucked up to Earth 1 and the fact that a person with the same face as him arrives at Star Labs, spectators are messed up and immediately believe in that it is Jay Garrick from Earth 2 but it is not. So I hope you follow me from there, Jay Garrick 2 or The Flash is locked up in the secret layer of Zoom. When Barry Allen is locked up with him in Zoom's Layer, Jay Garrick from Earth 2 writes the letter J-A-Y to Barry Allen. Barry Allen replies "Jay Garrick is safe, he didn't come with us". The Jay Garrick from Earth 2 which is locked up becomes angry because the message was misunderstood. On Earth 1, Jay Garrick1 and Hunter Zolomon1 are twin brothers just like on Earth 2. Just imagine that Jay Garrick1 died at birth so he never existed. Hunter Zolomon 1 is in fact, sick of a disease that is killing him just like Hunter Zolomon 2 or Zoom. It could be a disease that they both had at birth or that the particle accelerator made to them. So Jay Garrick1 is already dead and Jay Garrick2 is locked up in the layer. Now Zoom or Hunter Zolomon 2 went to Earth 1 after taking care of his twin brother and locking him up, he went see Hunter Zolomon 1 as Zoom to terrify him and to force him to do exactly as he says and in return, Zoom would heal his disease. So Hunter Zolomon 1 by the influence of Zoom went to Star Labs and made himself pass as Jay Garrick 2 because Zoom would have ordered him so. So the man that we believed in as Jay Garrick2 was actually, Hunter Zolomon1. When Caitlin asks Hunter Zolomon1 to find his doppleganger, Hunter Zolomon 1 shows him a man on the bench. He says it is "Hunter Zolomon 1" but in fact, it is Zoom that is making a trick with Hunter Zolomon 1 to Caitlin. Caitlin wonders why the man on the bench is called "Hunter Zolomon" and not Jay Garrick, the answer was that since they were twin brothers, Hunter Zolomon 1 just didn't cared about telling the truth about that. It may seem a little mess up for you, let' make it clearer for you. From Caitlin's point of view, she is with Jay Garrick2 and is looking at Hunter Zolomon1 and she doesn't understand why he has a different name from his doppleganger. From Hunter Zolomon1's point of view which is the man with Caitlin, he is tricking Caitlin by saying that the man on the bench is "Hunter Zolomon1" and he doesn't even care of telling the truth that the name is different, not Jay Garrick1 but Hunter Zolomon. From Zoom's point of view, he is on the bench making seem like he is a normal civilian but in fact, he is making with Hunter Zolomon1, a trick to Caitlin. Hope you followed me from there, Jay Garrick1 is dead at birth, Jay Garrick2 is locked up by his twin brother or Zoom, Hunter Zolomon1 is the man that entered Star Labs as Jay Garrick2 by the orders of Zoom and Hunter Zolomon2 is Zoom and the man who played with everyone. Now I am sure you have the question, why did Zoom killed Hunter Zolomon1? The reason is that it had to have been an accident, Zoom just tried to go to Earth 1 but the breach was closing so when he saw that he couldn't enter Earth 1 and that he could only kill a last person if he wanted to, he just went for it. Zoom may have thought that it was Harrison Wells or Barry Allen but when he took the person back to Earth 2, Hunter Zolomon2 realized he had killed Hunter Zolomon1. At the end, he says it is a complication because now Hunter Zolomon2 or Zoom has no one to replace Hunter Zolomon1 except maybe Jay Garrick2 that is locked up in his layer but I doubt that his twin brother will accept to pass from the Flash2 to the guinea pig of his evil twin brother, Zoom. This is the end of the theory, as you can see, everything matches perfectly at 100%. If you have any point of view that could counter the theory, please let us know because we are really trying to make a theory working on any hint or trick they made to us. Keep watching The Flash, tell us if you agree to our theory or just tell us a new theory. And you, what do you think is the mystery? 17:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC)